


City Boy

by guesswhofern



Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: Summary: City Boy TK can’t ride a quad off road, but told Judd he could. He calls Carlos and asks for his help.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	City Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! That's my [tumblr](https://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/), if you want to check it out!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Kaya for being the best beta reader there is.

Why did he say yes to Judd Ryder? Why did he say yes to riding a quad off-road? Oh yeah right, because he wanted to spend time with him and thought fuck it, can’t be that hard, but as it turns out it fucking is. 

He’s been watching videos of different people for an hour while waiting for Carlos to end his shift so they can go out and eat something but he’s freaking out. He doesn’t want to back out, because Judd was pretty excited when they talked about it, so he needs to find a way to get over the panic. 

He’s been living in Austin for a while, but he’s still a city boy through and through - he never did anything too outdoorsy in New York except going to Central Park and visiting Zoos. He never attended summer camps when he was younger, and at the age of 14 he became too busy with his friends doing other things. 

Nowadays he’s still busy with his friends and chosen family, but they’re doing a lot of things outdoors if they have a day off, like riding a bike. Or he’s cooking with Carlos, since Paul isn’t the only one who can cook well in the station. 

He presses stop on the current video and stands up to get himself a glass of water. On his way back to the table his phone vibrates. The clock on the kitchen counter tells him Carlos must be done with his shift by now. When he looks at the phone there’s a message from his friend. 

_Carlos: I’m done. I should be at your place in like 15 if the traffic is good. Do you know where you want to eat yet?_

He smiles at his phone and types back. 

_TK: I’m just waiting for you to arrive, so honk when you’re outside. And yeah, I found this Indian restaurant I really want to try, if you’re up for it._

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply. 

_Carlos: Sure thing, I love Indian. See you soon, Tyler._

_TK: See you, drive safe._

Staying true to his words Carlos arrives 15 minutes later, texts him to let TK know he’s here, because he, as mentioned before, doesn’t want to disturb the neighbors. 

He puts on his shoes and jeans jacket and joins him in his car. “Hey,” he says and smiles at him, “how was your day? Catch any bad guys?”

Carlos smirks and starts the car. “Nah, the most interesting thing that happened today was an 8-year old kid who ran away from home with a backpack full of toys, because his mum said he should clean up the mess he made and eat his lunch and he didn’t want to. So he decided to go to his grandparents alone because they always let him play. I was driving around and saw him walking by himself and stopped the car to speak to him. Little did he know his mum was behind him the whole time, so he never was in any real danger. He told me about all his toys and showed them to me for like 15 minutes until he realized he’s hungry and went back to his home with his mum, who had joined us at some point. He was so excited to tell someone about the toys. 

TK’s heart is melting and he tries but fails not to make the “aww” tone. “What a sweet little boy.” 

He thinks for a moment. “Do you know where he lives?”  
“Yes, his mum told me, why?” 

He gets his phone out and texts his dad. “We have some firefighter toys at the station and I want to give him some of them.”

Carlos smiles at him and turns left. “That’s sweet of you. We can drop it off tomorrow if you want. Now tell me, what’s gotyou all bouncy and excited?”

“It’s that obvious, isn’t it?”  
Carlos nods. “Pretty much, so what’s up?  
“You know how Judd always wants us to do group activities and tries to broaden our horizons?” TK sees Carlos nod and continues. “So for the next time he suggested quad driving and I said yes without thinking about it twice.”

Carlos chuckles and interrupts him. “Let me guess, you don’t know how to do it?”

“I don't know how to do it and it looks fucking wild. I don’t want to show up on Sunday and let anyone wait for me to catch up and get the hang of it.”

Carlos puts a hand on his arm and squeezes it. “They wouldn’t mind, I’m sure of that. And besides, I can teach you. I’ve done it a bunch of times.”

“You would do that? Don’t you have something better to do?” TK asks him. 

“Yes, I would and no, I love spending time with you and I haven’t done it in a while, so it’s definitely a win-win situation for me,” Carlos replies and parks the car. 

“Thank you so much, Carlos. I owe you. And you should definitely join us on Sunday, that would be fun!”

“Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t seen my teaching style yet. I drive a hard bargain. Also yes, I’d like that. Sign me up.”

TK smirks at him and exits the car. “Don’t worry, I think I can handle hard things really well.”

All he hears is Carlos’ laugh behind him when he turns around and walks to the door of the restaurant. 

Tonight’s going to be fun. 

A few months later

“Oh man, that was a lot of fun! Best birthday present ever, babe! Thank you so much,” TK tells his boyfriend Carlos as he takesoff his helmet and walks over to where he’s standing. 

Turns out TK loves riding quad, among other things, and they’ve been doing different tours like once a month, sometimes alone and sometimes with the fire station. 

Carlos got him a special quad riding experience for his birthday and that track is definitely one of his top 3. 

“I’m glad you liked it. It looks like everyone had lots of fun,” Carlos says, looking around at all the happy faces. 

“Best boyfriend ever,” TK tells him and loves the look on Carlos’ face and just has to kiss him. 

“I love you,” Tk tells him. 

“I love you.”


End file.
